Move on Maka
by that-1-fangurl
Summary: Soul has recently gotten married but Maka still has feelings for him. Will he return these feelings or will he just leave her heart broke? I FIXED PROBLEMS WITH CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys sorry about not posting. I've had major writers block lately and I didn't even like how this One-Shot turned out but I had to give you guys something so I hope you enjoy it**

**Warning: Sad Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Maka sat at the round wooden table and watched as people danced happily out on the dance floor. She sighed and looked down at her lap, the clean white table cloth draped over her knees and her pale fingers picked at the lace decorated ends slightly. She couldn't believe it.

Soul was married.

Maka felt her heart break more than it already was. She felt her eyes sting with tears for the ump-teenth time that night. The blonde let out a shaky sigh and brought a hand up to her eye and wiped away the salty droplet that slipped out of the corner of her green eye. Maka wiped the tear onto her black dress and looked up at the couples dancing. She smiled sadly when she saw Soul and his new wife Lily swaying slightly to the music.

_Maka walked down the crowded hall of the DWMA looking for her white haired partner. Today was the day. It was the day she was going to tell him how she has been feeling for the past few months. Her friends have been telling her to get over her fear and telling her that he felt the same way and there was nothing to worry about. Once she saw a flash of messy white hair a wide smile spread across her face. When she got closer that smile soon disappeared._

_Soul was kissing another girl._

_Maka felt her eyes burn with tears. She looked down at the tile floor thankful that she decided to wear her hair down today because her hair was covering her pain stricken face. The blonde turned on her heels and ran down the hall furiously wiping here eyes on her sleeve. She never expected this to happen she always told herself she would be able to tell him how she felt... but it was to late now._

"Hey" Maka looked up at the intruder, her blonde curls swaying slightly. Her green eyes met with his red ones and she almost felt comforted.

She smiled and hopped he wouldn't notice that she had been crying. "hey."

The snow haired man held out a hand to her "wanna dance?"

Maka shook her head and looked down at her lap again. "I'm probably going to head home soon." By home she meant locking herself up in her room and cry.

"Oh come on Maka. You're the one that always tries to talk me into dancing. For once I'm offering."

Maka looked at Soul's tan hand with a sigh. She placed her pale hand into his and stood up and let him lead her to the dance floor. When the reached the wooden floor he put his free hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder. When the next song started they started to sway along with it.

Maka gently let go of his hand to bring it up to his shoulder and his went to her waist to meet his other hand behind her back.

_I'm going to miss this. _Maka thought sadly as she looked up at the man she loved.

When the song came to an end Maka gave him a tight hug. When did she start crying?

"I love you." Maka choked out.

Soul stood and stared down at the top of her head with wide eyes. His arms dropped from her waist and to her shoulders and he gently pulled the blonde off of him. He gently placed one of his tan hands on her small cheek and looked into her hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry." Soul spoke softly **(try saying that 10 times fast XD) **with a sad smile on his face before he turned and walked away, leaving Maka alone. She watched as he disapeared into the group of people. Once he was gone she looked down at the shiny wood floor and let more tears fall down her cheeks.

**A/N: So what did you guys think. I did make a lot of edits to make it better. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST TIME I POSTED THIS! Thank you so much for telling me.**

Maka sat quietly outside of the reception hall, her green eyes full of tears. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. The scene from earlier continued to play through her head. The soft sounds of high heels clicking on the cement she was ripped from her depressing thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked softly.

Maka nodded her blonde curls flowing in the gentle breeze. "Yeah I'm alright…."

Tsubaki sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I saw what happened with Soul…."

The sandy blond looked back down at her lap as a fresh pool of tears formed in her eyes. She stayed silent as her leg shook, a nervous habit of hers that drove Soul nuts.

"You obviously aren't fine Maka." Tsubaki said as she rubbed Maka's back gently.

"As long as he's happy I'm happy…." Maka mumbled quietly as she stood up. She didn't want to talk about it, she was sick and tired of crying and didn't want to do any more of it.

Maka walked back inside and immediately a fresh pool of tears formed in her eyes. She watched as Soul removed the garter from his blushing bride. She wanted it to be her in that chair. Wanted to be the one that Soul loves forever…. But that will never happen.

Soul threw the garter behind him and stood up. He turned to look at Maka and when his wine red eyes met her forest green ones, a whole new wave of flashbacks flashed into her mind.

Maka stood in front of the stainless steel stove and stirred the stew in the pot in front of her. She still wasn't over the Soul and Lily thing, she's been avoiding Soul in as many ways as possible.

Surprisingly, Soul and her were having dinner by themselves tonight, normally Soul would invite his precious new girlfriend over for dinner…. Maka winced at her own thoughts, her jealously slipping out.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well I've been thinking…. and I don't think we should be partners anymore."

Maka almost dropped the plastic serving spoon she was using to stir the stew, "w-what?"

"I don't think we should be partners anymore." He said easily.

How could he be so smooth about something like this? If it was Maka telling him this she would be falling apart…. but then again… it was already like she didn't exist in his life.

"May I ask why?"

"Well number one. You have been avoiding me like the plague and the only time you ever talk to me is missions and those 'conversations' normally end in arguments . Number 2 we are so out of sync it isn't even funny. We can't even complete a mission successfully."

Maka hated to admit it…. but he was right. They can't even resonate in battle anymore...

"Yeah… you're right… but who will you be partners with?"

"Well Lily and I have a strong resonance so her."

Maka felt her recently patched up heart, shatter into a million pieces, "oh…. Alright so…. thats it huh… we aren't partners anymore?"

"Well we need to tell lord death that this is what we want."

Maka fought every urge that she had not to interrupt him to say that it's what he wants. She couldn't be in a worse situation, "alright we will talk to him tomorrow…"

And just like that the 'strongest' weapon, meister pair at DWMA was broken up.

So what did you guys think? I hope you all liked it.


End file.
